From Japan With Vengeance
by Leydi Morfa
Summary: -A ONLINE STORY BASED ON RAPHAEL FROM TMNT- Raphael becomes jealous and lonely because his brothers have found love. Can a mysterious hotheaded girl from Japan change everything?
1. Chapter 1

_(Raphael POV)_

I could not stay another moment in the lair. Leo was telling Karai about Space Heroes, Donnie and April were in the lab working on something, and Mikey was having a moment with the pizza box. I grabbed my sais and walked out.

I hate having to see them with someone while I still was alone. I guess I was jealous but of course I would be. We were mutated turtles, why would anyone look at us differently. Leo and Donnie got lucky but I have not.

I sat on the edge of a rooftop looking at the city and took in a deep breath when I heard a fight close by, finally some action in the city that never slept. I looked down and two roofs over, I noticed a girl fighting off a group of Foot ninjas.

I hid myself from them and examined the fight. She fought with a bo staff like Donnie but was a little off on all her attacks. I looked at her carefully and saw that by her movements that her ankle was broken. I could not stand by and let her get embarrassed like that. I mean the enemy of my enemy is my friend. I grabbed my sais and jumped onto the back of a ninja.

_(Manami POV)_

I noticed a strange green turtle with sais helping me. What the heck is wrong with this side of the world? If the situation would have been different, and I was not injured, then I would have attacked him.

He finished off the ninjas easily and then turned towards me. He had a red bandana on and his eyes were neon green. He noticed my knee and got closer.

"Get away from me." I said as I tried to back away but with the pain, I could barely move. I needed it to get treated immediately.

"Let me help you." He said. I had no choice but to trust him but even so, I could see a little bit kindness in his eyes. I let him pick me up and take me away to wherever we were going.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Raphael POV)_

I ran into the lair holding the mysterious girl in my arms. She had fainted on the way here. The guys got up when they saw me holding her. I knew they wanted to know about her but they knew we could talk about that later.

"I'll go get Splinter." Said Leo and he ran into the dojo.

_(Splinter POV)_

I walked out and looked at the girl, "Take her into the dojo."

Raphael lied her down and walked out. I looked at the girl carefully and then at her Bo staff. It had a golden dragon wrapped around the middle. I could tell this Bo staff from anywhere. "Manami." I whispered as I grabbed my equipment to treat her injured ankle.

_(Raphael POV)_

I walked out of the dojo to let sensei treat her. I could not believe that I had helped a random girl and brought her into the lair when she was injured, I could have just left her at the hospital. I turned around and saw all the guys staring at me.

"Care to explain who the girl is?" Asked Leo.

"I saw her fighting the Foot and I wasn't going to help but she was getting beat."

"You brought, most probably, an enemy into the lair!" screamed Leo.

I knew that it was the wrong thing to do but I felt a tiny need to save her. I was not going to tell the guys that though because then they would think I was going soft.

"Now thanks to Raph, we have to stay alert for anything." Said Leo.

_(Manami POV)_

I woke up with a weird numb feeling in my left ankle under a tree. I slowly got up and noticed I was in a room underground.

Then I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Even though I had a sprained ankle, I slowly got up and got ready to attack the first thing that came to me.

A giant rat walked towards me. "I suggest you get back." I warned him with a tough voice but in the back of my head I was freaking out.

"Please, Manami. Let us talk first." The rat knew my name. My real name.

"How do you know my real name, you rat?" I prepared myself for any surprises.

"I am Hamato Yoshi." He bowed to me.

"That's impossible. How could you be alive?" I could not believe that he was alive. Everyone thought he died in the fire and that's what I thought too. Instead he was alive and a rat. "And if you are him then why are you a rat?"

"I got mutated but we can talk about that another time. I want to know why the princess of Japan is doing outside of Japan."

It was him. I knew he would ask me this. He always worried about me. I could not lie to him, he was suppose to have been my sensei before he supposedly died. "The Foot Clan attacked the palace and tried to overthrow my father. I'm here for the Shredder."


	3. Chapter 3

_(Manami POV)_

I walked out of the dojo and could hear Splinter telling me it was a bad idea but I was more focused on the three giant turtles pointing their weapons at me.

"I'm guessing the turtles are yours?" I asked Splinter.

"Lower your weapons. She is no threat to us."

They looked at Splinter like he was mental but followed his order and lowered their weapons. Behind them looking down was another turtle. He was the one that saved me, I walked up to him. I mean it would be rude not to thank him.

As I got closer, I noticed in front of him was a girl I was hoping to run into.

"Karai." I whispered as I grabbed my small katana from my boot. I easily dodged the turtle and was about a centimeter close to her when she grabbed the katana.

"Stop Black Lotus! I'm not your enemy." She said.

"You have always been my enemy," I said as I felt an arm wrap around my waist and ripped me away. "You tried to kill me and now the Shredder tried to kill the Emperor of Japan. Where is he?"

I tried to break away but this turtle had strong arms. The turtle with the blue bandana let Karai go.

"I don't know where he is. I left that life behind when I found out I was Splinter's daughter."

She was Miwai. I stopped struggling and was let go. I had a picture of her with me ever since I was little. We were going to be great friends. We were even born on the same day. But this was no moment to reconnect with two people who I thought had been dead for so long. Karai was of no use to me and I had no reason to still be here. I grabbed my bo staff from Splinter.

"Where are you going?" asked the turtle with the red bandana.

"I must find Shredder before he attacks the Emperor again."

"But you're injured and don't know where he is. It be best if you stayed here until you're healed," He was trying to convince me to stay. "I'm Raphael, the blue one is Leonardo, the purple one is Donatello, and the orange one is Michelangelo."

I had no time to waste but they would not let me go so easily. I mean if they were raised by Splinter than they would worry too much. I also had not rest since I got to New York and I needed it.

"Very well." I said as I put my bo staff down.

I walked away from the group and into the dojo. I needed to meditate and heal quicker so I could get back on my hunt.

_(Raphael POV)_

"She seems mad that she has to stay in the lair." I said to the guys as we were patrolling the city.

"She is just mad because Karai is around. They had a bad past together." Said Leo.

"How do you know that, Leo?" asked Mikey.

"Karai told me after the little fight in the lair," Leo answered and stayed quiet for a second when I saw a smirk formed on his face. "So, Raph care to tell us about the girl?"

"I don't know her. I just saved her." I said in a neutral voice. I really did not know her but I would like to. But she probably did not want to know me.

"Then why don't you get to know her," said Donnie. "Like on a date?"

I stopped on a rooftop frozen. I could not ask her on a date. I was a mutated turtle with three fingers, a freak.

"That's a great idea, Donnie. Raph you could use the break and some time with a girl." Said Leo.

"I'm not going to ask her out. She is a human and I'm a mutated turtle." I said trying to get them to stop but I knew already that they would not let this go.

"Donnie and I are dating humans and they don't think we're freaks. Just take your chances." Said Leo.

I signed and said, "Fine. I'll ask her when she gets better."

The boys howled in unison and we all high three. I could take my small, very tiny, chance with her.


	4. Chapter 4

(_Manami POV)_

I had not been allowed to leave the lair for two days. I tried to sneak out already but they were pretty good at hiding in the shadows. I spent most of the time meditating, training with Splinter, or feeding Raph's pet turtle Spike. But that was it, I could not spend another minute down here.

I was just about to sneak out, for the third time, when Raph caught me.

"Going somewhere?" He asked from the shadows.

"I need to get out of here and eat some real food." I grabbed my bo staff. You never know when you needed to defend yourself.

I saw him hesitate for a moment before he said, "I'll let you go if you go on a date with me."

I chuckled. "Are you blackmailing me into going on a date with you, Ralph?"

He noticed and I could tell he was embarrassed by his red cheeks. "No, I wasn't. I just-"

"Calm down. I'll go on a date with you," I said chuckling again and I started walking away. "Let's go, Ralph."

"You know my name isn't Ralph right?" He said with an annoyed voice.

We were running on rooftops when suddenly he stopped on one and I did not have enough time to stop myself.

I fell on top of him and I swear I broke a bone. I mean he was a turtle with a hard shell.

"Are you okay?" He asked me with worry in his voice.

I opened my eyes only to notice I was right on top of him. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered out as I got up. How embarrassing. "So where are we going?"

"There is this really good noodles place just down there." He points at this small restaurant in the corner named 24/7.

"Then let's go, Ralph." I smirked at him as I jumped down the fire escape and raced him to the restaurant.

I opened the door and noticed it was quiet. I sat down in front of the chef and waited five more seconds when Raph showed up.

"Good evening Mr. Murakami," said Raph to the chef. "We'll have some noodles."

I giggled at him. "You're more polite and slower than I thought you were."

He got a worried look on his face. "Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I guess both." I said as two bowls of noodles landed in front of us.

I grabbed my chop sticks and was about to have my first actual food in days when the door slammed open behind me and someone grabbed Raph.

I turned around and saw Raph trying to fight a guy off him. I was about to help him when a guy stood in front of me and said, "Stay out of this, miss. You could end up hurting yourself."

Raph flipped the guy off himself and onto the table. I punched the guy in front of me and knocked him out. Nothing disgusts me more than men who think women are helpless fragile things. I grabbed a guy going at Raph and flipped him in two simple moves.

"Well, our date got ruin." He said while using his sais on a guy.

"Actually, I've never had so much fun on a date before." I said as I kicked out a guy onto the street.

We beat up two more guys before the rest got scared and ran away.

We sat back down and I asked Mr. Murakami, "Can I have some noodles to go?"

"So, you guys have to keep an eye on Mr. Murakami because the Purple Dragons think they own the place?" I asked as we strolled on the rooftops.

"Yeah. Whenever we patrol the city we stop by to make sure he is alright."

"That's really nice, Raph." I smiled at him.

He was about to tell me something when my phone rang. I noticed it was from my assistant and quickly picked up.

"Foot ninjas have arrived to Japan. Your father is in danger and wants you here." He told me in a serious tone.

I wanted to stop the Shredder but protecting my father from foot ninjas was more important.

"I'm on my way," I hanged up, looked at Raph and made sure he could not tell I was worried. "Don't follow me. I have to leave."

Before he could even fully process what I just told him, I started running. I had to disappear into the darkness but before I could, Raph grabbed my arm.

"What's going on? Where you going?" I could tell he was worried.

"I can't tell you. So don't ask questions." He let my arm go and I left my noodles in his hand. I did not want to leave him but he could not know who I am. It was the biggest secret I kept from ninjas all over the world. Anybody who knew the secret was in danger and I was not going to put him in that position. Well, at least not after the first date.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Raphael POV)_

I got back to the lair. The guys were waiting for me. I bet they wanted to know about the date.

"So, how was it?" Leo asked as soon as I walked in. I knew it.

"It was good." I hated to talk about my personal things with anyone, including my brothers.

"Where is she?" asked Mikey.

"She's gone." I sat down and tried not to think about it or worry about her.

"Raphael, why did she leave?" Splinter asked with worry. He never showed his worry but he did this time.

"I don't know. They called her but all I heard was ninjas, father, and here."

Splinter sat down and the worry was all over his face. We all rushed to his side to make sure he was okay.

"There is something I must tell you, my sons. I could get in trouble for this but she will need our help."

"What are you talking about, Master Splinter?" asked Donnie.

"Manami is her real name but to ninjas all over the world she is known as the Black Lotus. She has the secret identity because she is royalty."

"What?" We all asked in shock.

"She is the princess of Japan. Only a few people know that. I did because I was supposed to train her in ninjitsu before my house was burnt down and I lost everything."

I could tell he was worried about her and so was I. I was mad because she needed help and did not ask for it. Now, I had no choice but to help her in whatever she had gotten herself into.

I grabbed Donnie full of anger, "You better build something quick."


	6. Chapter 6

_(Raphael POV)_

Donnie was able to make a high-speed rocket to make it to Japan within a couple of hours. The palace could be told apart from the city of Tokyo, seeing as it was surrounded by cherry blossom trees.

"Do you guys notice how little guards this palace has?" asked Donnie.

"Who cares? It makes it easier for us to get in." I said as I jumped in through an open window. I really hated wasting time talking instead of taking action.

Leo jumped in after me and grabbed my arm. "Raph, you can't just walk in. This could be a trap."

We then saw someone standing at the end of the hall with a katana in their hand. The person was quick and almost sliced my head off but Leo was faster and had his katana at the person's neck.

"Drop your weapon." Said Leo.

The person dropped the katana and I took off their mask.

"Manami," I was shocked. "Why did you almost kill me?"

"I told you not to follow me," I guessed she was mad at me for that. "And how do you know my name?" I was going to explain when Splinter, Donnie, and Mikey jumped in through the window.

"He didn't follow you," Splinter said. "I told them who you were, Manami."

She got a terrified look on her face. "Why would you do that? You know there are consequences."

"You needed our help." He said.

All of a sudden a loud ring goes on throughout the whole palace. We all looked over at Donnie.

He looked out the window and screamed in terror, "It's the Kraang!"

We all grabbed our weapons and prepared ourselves. The Kraang were not prepared for us but we were not prepared for so many of them.

"We have to get out of here." Said Leo.

"Not without my father." Manami said and then started running down the hallway.

A Kraang droid noticed her not paying attention and went straight for her. "Manami." I called out to her and then I smashed it against the wall.

"Thanks." She said and then sliced a Kraang coming from behind her.

"We need to leave." I said to her.

"No we can't." She had worry all over her face.

I knew she would probably kill me for this but I was not going to let her get herself killed. I put her on my shoulder and got away from the palace with the guys and Master Splinter.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Manami POV)_

I did not want to leave my father behind but the more I thought about it, the more I noticed I could have killed myself.  
"Are we going to my summer palace in Fiji?" I asked as I saw the similar view from the rocket.  
"The summer palace is secret to only your family and a few others. It is the safest place for us now." Said Splinter.

I stayed quiet until we landed in the silent palace. The palace did not have any servants unless my family and I said we were coming.

"Nobody bother me. I need some time alone." I said seriously as I walked to my private dojo.

I needed to calm myself and come up with a plan to save my father and country. Instead, when I was all alone, I fell down and cried. I had abandoned my father when he needed me most and left my country in the hands of the Shredder.

As I was sobbing, I felt arms wrap around me and I knew it was Raph's.

"We'll get him back and take back Japan," He said with such a sweet voice that it actually comforted me. "I promise."

"Thanks, Raph." I looked up at him with tears still coming out of my eyes. He was going to wipe them off when suddenly I got the courage and kissed him.

_(Raphael POV)_

I was not expecting that kiss but I kissed her back. Even though I never had kissed someone before, the kiss felt special. As I wrapped my arms around her waist, I felt the kiss become more passionate.

She then backed away and looked down. "I need to meditate for a little while."

I tilted her chin up and gave her a quick kiss before I left. "I'll be with the guys."

I went to where the guys were they were making a plan.

"We need to cause a distraction and then sneak into the throne room which is where they probably have the emperor." Said Leo.

"We can cause a small but loud bomb somewhere in Tokyo." Suggested Donnie.

Manami then stood next to me and heard in on the plan.

"We can sneak in through some tunnels made for me and my clan. The entrance is in a hotel elevator about seven blocks from the palace." She said.

_(Manami POV)_

The next night, we sneaked into Japan. I had some extra clothes lying around the summer palace for them to wear.

We cautiously walked into the hotel and elevator. When the doors closed, I opened the button for level 32 and pressed my thumb to the button inside.

I looked over at Donnie, "It's a secret thumb scanner inside of the button. My godfather invented it for me."

The elevator then went down and stopped in a dark wide tunnel.

"So how big is your clan, Manami?" asked Leo.

I looked down before I took in a deep breath and felt Raph hold my hand. "My clan has about 50 ninjas. They each have different missions around the world sent by me."

"Then why aren't they here?" asked Raph.

"They aren't allowed to get within 100 yards of my father. So if something like this happens then they can't do anything, except me."

We reached the end of the tunnel to a door. I opened the door carefully into a hallway of the palace.

We walked into the hallway and towards a big door. Raph kicked it down and we all ran in attacking.

_(Raphael POV)_

The guys and I kept the Foot Ninjas and Kraang busy while Manami ran for the throne room door at the other side.

"She's in." said Mikey.

"Alright, team. Don't let anything get through those doors." Said Leo.

She would not let us help her rescue her father but she let us distract them.

"So, Raph, we saw you holding her hand. Care to explain?" asked Mikey.

"Really? Now isn't the time." I said.

"Oh come on, Raph," said Mikey. "Talk."

I knocked out a guy before I signed. "We kissed back in Fiji."

They all looked at me in shock before getting back to the fight.

_(Manami POV)_

The throne room was a complete mess and my father was unconscious by a column. I ran up to him and tried to wake him up quickly.

"Father, are you okay?" I asked him with a worry face.

He slowly woke up. "Is the Shredder gone?"

"He was here?"

"He thought he could take Japan without a fight so I challenged him and I'm pretty sure he lost."

I helped him up. "I'm pretty sure you almost lost," I chuckled. "But you single-handedly beat the Shredder."

He nodded with a smile on his face even though he was in pain.

"Then why are there Foot Ninjas and Kraang droids outside?" I asked curiously.

"I do not know." He said.

We both hurried to the doors and when we opened them, they were all defeated and the turtles were gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_(Manami POV)_

I was getting ready for my first royal ceremony in my room. There were servants coming in and out with dresses and shoes I hated.

As I was trying on my 30th dress, I heard a knock on my balcony. It was him.

"Everyone out." I ordered.

As the doors closed behind the last servant, I opened the balcony door and in came Raphael.

I quickly hugged him and sighed. "I didn't know what happened to you."

"I'm fine. We could not let your father see us." He said hugging me back.

I then pushed him angry. "Don't ever scare me like that again or I'll have to kick your butt."

He chuckled and got closer to me. I looked at him and saw him smiling at me as he got closer to kiss me.

As we were kissing, Leo, Mikey, and Donnie jumped into the room through the balcony.

"So should we leave you two alone?" asked Mikey.

_(Raphael POV)_

I looked over at Mikey while she hid herself in my arms in embarrassment from getting caught kissing me.

"You guys just had to stop by, didn't you?" I asked them.

"You're not the only one who wanted to check if she was okay." Said Leo.

I chuckled and looked down at Manami.

"Thank you for helping me and checking up on me but I must get going," she said as I looked down at what she was wearing.

"That explains your dress." I said.

"I can't protect my country by hiding so today, I'm revealing who the princess has been all this time."

I glanced at the guys than at her, "Are you sure?"

She smiled at me. "I'll be fine."

She could tell I was worried about her and her safety, even thought we were not dating.

She gave me a quick kiss before leaving the room.

The guys and I walked out to the balcony and saw a huge crowd of people by the entrance of the palace.

_(Manami POV)_

I calmly walked towards the entrance of the palace. As I got closer, I heard the crowd get louder as my father started his speech.

I stood right behind the door before I took a deep breath and let my personal maid put my tiara on my head.

I heard my father finally say, "I present to you, Her Imperial Highness The Crown Princess of Japan." Before the doors opened in front of me.

As I walked out, I heard the crowd cheer louder and I smiled at them. There was no turning back now.

_(Raphael POV)_

Later that day, I waited at her balcony. She opened the door and came outside.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. "So how does it feel to be crown princess of Japan?"

"Same as yesterday except everyone knows now." She giggled and I looked into her eyes.

"I have to ask you something," I put my hand gently on her cheek. "You want to be my crown princess?"

She started laughing making me think that she probably thought I would have to be an idiot for asking her that. "That is by far the corniest thing I've ever heard but of course I'll be your crown princess."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist and we kissed. I then remembered her present.

"I got you something." I then grabbed a pair of sais that I had with me.

"Alright. I can beat you with your own weapon," I laughed but could tell she was a little serious. "Now let me show you the rooftops of Tokyo."

She then took off her dress to reveal her black ninja outfit and leaped off the balcony.

I might just love her one day. I then leaped after her to be shown Japan by my crown princess.


End file.
